Tupelo Honey
by itsonlylife12
Summary: Edward is a single father looking for a live-in nanny. Bella is a nanny looking for a job. Will they get what they are looking for or more? All human, M for later chapters. Please read and review.
1. Four New Messages

**Hey guys, so I'm back with another story. I know a lot of you are mad at how I ended the last story but I'm not ready to go back to it yet. However, I'm almost 100% sure I will at some point. This is another story idea that I've had in my head so I wanted to give you guys the first chapter to see if any of you like it. Please let me know what you think and if you want me to continue with it. Thanks.**

**A big thanks so my wonderful beta scarletappy!!**

**I don't own Twilight  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"You have four new messages and two saved messages," I pinched the bridge of my nose preparing myself for the first message. "First message, Mr. Cullen this is Jess, your nanny, you said that you would be home over two hours ago. Please call me as soon as you can." Of course _Jessica _would call me to let me know how late I am, not like I don't realize that already. "Second message, almost three hours, I do have other things I need to be doing." I sped up, making my Volvo go well past the speed limit. "Third message, hey brother I just got a call from your lovely nanny," her voice was dripping with sarcasm, "she said she had to leave but don't worry I came over before she left. See you when you get home." That bitch, not my sister but Jessica. How in the world could she just leave? Does she not care about her job at all? "Fourth message, I quite." Apparently, that answers that question.

Ten minutes later I was finally pulling into my garage. It had been one of the longest days ever and it wasn't even done with yet. As soon as I stepped out of the car a massive body of fur came running at me. "Hey there Seth," the seven month old St. Bernard proceeded to jump up to lick my face. "Did ya miss me boy," I rubbed his head before pushing him off me. I was now covered in slobber but at least he helped my mood. "Come on boy let's go inside."

Seth followed me inside, running ahead of me towards the kitchen were voices were coming from.

"Hey there Seth, who's a good little puppy? You are aren't you," I walked into the kitchen seeing my sister feeding Seth some pizza.

"Alice, you know you're not supposed to feed the dog human food," I rolled my eyes at her.

"Chill Eddie one little bite isn't going to hurt him."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

Ahh now there is the reason for me living. My healthy, handsome son. Even though today was one of the worst days, he makes it all worth it.

"Come here J-Man," I squatted down as he ran into my arms. I pulled him close, standing up and spinning around getting him to laugh. His laughter could instantly brighten my day. I kissed him on the forehead then set him back down on the ground. He ran back to the table sitting next to Alice.

"What is Auntie Alice feeding you tonight Jake," I sat down next to him.

"Pizza, yummy," he took a huge bite, which got pizza sauce all over his face.

"Very healthy Ali," I snatched a piece from the take out box.

"Yeah well it was a little last minute don't you think," she raised her eyebrow at me over Jake's head.

"Yes it was, sorry we will talk about that later," I didn't want to think about it right now. I especially didn't want to talk about it in front of Jake.

Jake chatted with us through the rest of the meal, although most of the time he didn't make too much sense. Once we were done it was bath time for Jake, which was one of his least favorite things. It was always a struggle to get him in the bath and clean without getting water all over the bathroom and myself. Finally, once he was clean and dry it was bedtime.

"Daddy, read," he pointed to his bookshelf.

"Alright J-Man what do you want to hear tonight," he ran over to his bookshelf quickly picked one out then jumped on the bed.

"Dis one," he put the book in my lap. I chuckle at the book, _Harry the Dirty Puppy_, I should have known. Jake loved dogs; it was because of him we had Seth.

"Harry was a white dog with black spots who liked everything…" Jake was asleep not long after I started. "Goodnight Jake, I love you," I kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

"You ready to have that talk now," Alice sat on a bar stool next to the kitchen island.

"Might as well get it over with," I ran a hand through my hair.

"Edward, you're my little brother and I love you but you can't keep going through nannies the way you are. Jessica was the fifth one in the last six months. What you need to do is get a live-in nanny. That way they understand what they are signing up for," I opened my mouth to correct her. "And yes I know that you tell them from the beginning that with you being a doctor they should know that they might have to stay longer or have crazy hours but that doesn't seem to be working, now does it?"

"Ugh, you just love being right, don't you," I narrowed my eyes at her as she grins.

"Yep," she popped the "p". "I know you are really busy with the hospital Edward but you need to take some time to find the right nanny for Jake. He really needs it Edward," she gave me a sad smile.

"I know he does Ali, and now that I'm off for the next two days that is the first thing I'm going to do."

"Good," she gave me a quick hug. "Alright well I'm off; this girl needs her beauty rest."

"All the rest in the world isn't going to help you sis," I teased earning a smack on the arm. "Ouch."

"Good I'm happy it hurt," and with that she was gone.

I grabbed a beer from the refrigerator then made my way down the hall to my favorite room in the house. My piano room, which is my little safe haven for when the world becomes too much, I ran my fingers over the keys as I sat down on the bench. I closed my eyes and began to play, letting the music take over me. Soon I was completely relaxed and calm. After about forty minutes, I knew it was time for me to face reality.

"Just get it over with," I mumbled to myself walking upstairs to my office. I checked to make sure Jake was still asleep before going into the office. "Alright time to find a live-in nanny."

I knew it was for the best, for Jake to have someone solid in his life but the thought of someone moving into our home and life scared me. With all the creepy, scary people out there, one can never be too careful especially when it comes to their children. I searched for a while, finding three companies that looked legitimate. I emailed them my information letting them know that I was in dire need for a live-in nanny as soon as possible. Hopefully I would be able to find one in the next two days or else I was going to have to ask my family for more help. I know they all love Jake and don't mind helping but I feel bad constantly going to them. I'm a twenty-seven year-old man, with a three year-old son I should be able to handle my own shit without going to my Mommy and Daddy.

I knew it was time to go to bed once my head started to sway to the side and it took work to keep my eyes open. Sleep came instantly as my head hit the pillow.

"Daddy, up," something was bouncing my bed up and down interrupting my sleep. "Daddy, up," Jake's voice yelled louder. I pretended to be asleep waiting for the perfect time to attack. "Daddy…" I sat up quickly scooping Jake into my arms tickling his sides.

"Is this what you wanted J-Man," his little arms were hitting my chest as he laughed hard.

"Daddy stop," he got out in-between giggles.

I gave him one last tickle before letting him fall to the bed, causing him to laugh some more. Just then Seth made his presence known by jumping on the end of the bed and licking my face.

"Alright everyone off the bed, let's go have some breakfast," Seth barked happily and Jake scrambled to get off the bed and downstairs first.

After Jake and I eat a quick breakfast, Jake wanted to play in his playroom. It was the perfect time for me to check to see if any of the nanny agencies got back to me. Luckily all three of them had sent me emails. All of them let me know that they had a few nannies that might work for me and they were faxing their résumés to me. I grabbed the résumés and headed down to the kitchen to make some coffee, with the number of résumés I was sent it might take me a while to sort through them.

Two hours later, I was still reading over the résumés. Many of them were excellent but belonged to woman over sixty years-old. Now I don't want to discriminate on age and I'm sure they are wonderful nannies, I just never thought of someone older then my own parents as a nanny for Jake. I just didn't feel right about being the boss of someone so much older than me. One résumés caught my eye but I couldn't figure out why. The woman had only worked for one family before and it wasn't a live-in situation. Other than that, there wasn't anything out of the norm but there was still something about it that made me put it in the call back pile. About a half an hour later, I was down to only six nannies in the call back pile. It was a good amount to interview.

I made my way across the hall to Jake's playroom, stretching my arms above my head on the way. Jake was playing with his cars in the middle of the room while Seth watched from his bed in the corner.

"Daddy play," Jake held up his car as I walked in.

"I would love to," I took the car from him running it on the floor making "vroom" noises.

Playing with Jake was always so much fun, the way he would get excited about things always made me smile. Sometimes I wish I got excited about things the way he did. My son was so full of life and energy; I knew he deserved someone to watch him that was the same way. I made us a small lunch then put in Cars for Jake to watch while I called the agencies. Of the six nannies that I had in my call back pile only four of them were able to come in to interview tomorrow. I just hope that one of them is a good fit for both Jake's life and mine.

The rest of the day was spent playing with Jake, I wanted to get as much play time in as I could because I always missed it while at work. The weather was warm and sunny out, an unusual combination for Washington, so we got to play outside. I'm not sure who had more fun, Jake or Seth. Jake would throw a tennis ball to Seth and although it wouldn't go far Seth never barked or got impatient with Jake. They truly were best friends and it was a pleasure to watch them play.

Later that night when Jake asked if he could sleep in my room I couldn't turn him down. So we settled into bed with Cars, his favorite movie of the week, playing on the TV.

I woke up to giggle sounds coming from the tiny body beside me.

"Daddy loud," then I heard Jake pretend to snore.

"Daddy is not loud," I tickled Jake's sides.

"Daddy loud. Daddy loud," he yelled between laughs.

I got him to quite down after I agreed that I was a loud. "Let's go get some breakfast J-Man," he nodded up and down while jumping on the bed. "How dose waffles sound to you buddy," as soon as the words came out of my mouth Jake threw his body at mine.

"Yay," he cheered right in my ear.

I'm not the best cook in the world but I did know how to make some pretty great waffles and my boy loved to eat them. While I mixed the batter, I tried my best to explain what was going to happen today.

"Hey buddy," I looked up from the bowl to Jake, "some ladies are going to come to the house today," wow that sounded bad in my mind. Jake tilted his head to the side and scrunched his eyebrows together. "They're going to come here to met and play with you for a while and talk to Daddy. If one of them is really nice and both you and Daddy like her then she might move in here so she can play with you when Daddy can't be home," he seemed to like the idea of someone playing with him all the time but I'm not sure if he really understood it. "So after you're done with your waffle," I sat the plate in front of him, "we need to get you in the bath," he pouted; something he picked up from his Aunt. "You don't want to smell bad for your new friend do you," he let out a frustrated sigh but shook his head no.

So that is what we did once I cleaned up breakfast. Like always, Jake hated it, splashing water all over the floor, walls, and myself. I was more than happy once it was done with. I got him dressed in jeans and his Lightning McQueen t-shirt before putting in the movie for him to watch while I quickly took a shower and changed into jeans and a dark green button-up shirt, rolling the sleeves up to my elbows. I checked the time, noticing the first nanny would be here in less than thirty minutes. I played with Jake in his play room for a while before moving across the hall to make sure my office was clean enough for someone to come in. I had just finished straightening up when I heard the doorbell. I took a deep breath before heading to the door and starting the interviews.

Three hours later and I was ready to rip my hair out. None of them were right…none of them. The first one was way too strict, even yelling at Jake in front of me when he pushed his toy car into the wall. Honestly, I didn't see what the big deal was, he was a little rough with the toys but he had never broken anything. Needless to say she wasn't a keeper. The next nanny was more interested in talking to me than spending any time with my son. She was more than happy to leave the play room and I was more than happy to show her the door. The third wasn't as bad as the first two but Jake and Seth didn't seem to like her. As soon as she walked in Seth started to growl at her, he never growled at anyone. And Jake kept moving away from her every time she would get close to him. I knew right then that she wasn't the one for us. There was one more left and as much as I wanted to find a nanny, today things weren't looking so great.

"Is there more," Jake whined as I watched him color.

"One more buddy, then it will be done with," he gave me a big pout. "Sorry J-Man, I promise we'll be done with this soon," I finished just as the doorbell sounded.

"Please, please be the one for us," I chanted to myself walking to the front door. I opened the door and the woman on the other side took my breath away.

"Mr. Cullen," she looked up at me and all I could do was nod my head yes. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan the agency sent me."

* * *

**Again please let me know if you want more, thanks. **


	2. Cars

**Thanks to everyone that left reviews and those of you that read the last chapter. I'm happy so many of you enjoyed it. Now I know this is two chapters in two days but please don't always expect it from me. I start school on Tuesday and once that happens things will start to get a little crazy. I wanted to get a few chapters out there for you guys before that happens. Again please let me know what you guys think.**

**Again a big thanks to scarletappy for all her help!**

**Don't own Twilight  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

I still hadn't found my voice, instead just moved to the side giving beautiful Bella, I mean Bella, enough room to come in. She walked into my house while taking off her jacket and draping it over her arm. She was wearing nice jeans and a gray v-neck button up sweater with a white tank top under it. The outfit was classy, yet causal enough to play with a three year-old in. She had long dark brown hair that fell down her back. The thing that stood out the most to me was her eyes. Beautiful big brown eyes that I could get lost in, she slowly spun around the room taking in everything around her before looking back at me. She gave me a small smile then looked down at her feet.

"You have a very lovely home Mr. Cullen," she ran her free hand down her jeans.

"Thank you," I finally found my voice. "If you'll fallow me I can show you to the playroom so you can meet my son." I led the way down the hall and into the room where Jake was still coloring in his book. "Hey there buddy I have someone I want you to meet," I moved inside and watched as Bella walked into the room.

She quickly looked around the room smiling at everything she saw. She seemed a little startled when her eyes fell on Seth but her lips curled up into a small smile. Her eyes reached Jake and that small smile grew wider.

"Hi," she sat her jacket down and moved closer to Jake. "My name is Bella, what's yours?"

"Jake," she smiled at her. "Bellwa color," he held up a crayon for her to take.

"I would love to," she took the crayon from him and started to color in one of the books. I leaned against the doorframe watching the way the two acted around each other. Neither said anything for a while only looking up and watching the other ever so often. Seth decided to join the party after a few minutes and pushed his head into Bella's arm causing her to drop her crayon. "Well hello there," she rubbed Seth's head to which he replied with a wet lick on her face. Jake started to laugh at her causing Seth to lick Bella's face again. "You think that's funny," she joked around with my son. Jake nodded his head up and down while giggling loudly. "That's it, I'm going to get you," she reached over and started tickling Jake making him to laugh even louder. Seth's tail was wagging as he watch the two, every so often he would lick one of them causing them to laugh more.

"Bellwa stop," Jake laughed before Bella stopped tickling him. She moved back to her seat and the two of them started coloring again as Seth sat in-between them.

"I like your shirt Jake, although I have to say Mater is my favorite," Jake's whole face broke out into a beautiful smile.

He dropped his crayon and ran to the TV stand in the corner. Quickly he found what he was looking for and ran back to Bella. "Watch with me," he bounced up and down holding the case for Cars. Her smile took up her whole face as she watch Jake jump up and down. I pushed myself away from the doorframe and moved closer into the room. Bella looked up at me still smiling causing my steps to falter, and then shifted her focus back to Jake.

"Maybe later buddy, I think I need to talk to your Daddy," Jake gave her a big pout even pulling out his sad eyes. She was a goner. She looked at him then back at me while biting her lower lip.

"Jake I just need to talk with her for a while then maybe later the two of you can watch Cars," he gave me a frustrated sigh, another thing he picked up from my sister.

"You know if you keep pouting like that I'm going to have to tickle you again," Bella moved her hands closer to Jake causing him to giggle. "Now that is more like it," she rubbed Seth's head once more before getting up and following me across the hall.

I moved behind the desk and took a seat as Bella sat in one of the chairs in front of me. She fidgeted in her set, playing with the sleeves of her shirt.

"You really have a way with him," I smiled while tilting my head towards the playroom.

"Well his is a wonderful little boy. I find it hard to believe that anyone would have a hard time getting to know him," if only she knew. "Seth is the same way, so loveable," she giggled, sounded like music to me.

"Yeah they are quite a pair," I chuckled to myself. "So you do understand that I'm looking for a live-in nanny," she nodded her head. "I only ask because your last position wasn't a live-in one. What made you decided to apply for it now?"

"I had always been open to the idea but never had the opportunity until now; I was hired by my last employees shortly after I started at the agency. They didn't need me to live at their home and I was with them for the last two years until they moved away," her voice was sad as she talked about the family.

"That must have been hard," I felt bad about her losing people she obviously cared about. She nodded her head not giving anymore feedback about it. I asked her a few more questions about herself and her previous job. I found out she got a degree from the University of Washington-Seattle in English but couldn't find a job after graduating so she joined the agency. She talked a little more about the family she worked for with such love it brought a smile to my face. When she found out that, I was a doctor she apologized repeatedly for calling me Mr. Cullen and not Dr. Cullen. To which I laughed and told her to just call me Edward. I explained my situation and why a live-in nanny was needed. After about thirty minutes, I knew what I wanted to do.

"Well I think you've answered pretty much all of my questions. Did you have anything you wanted to ask me," I leaned back in my chair.

"Will I get to met Mrs. Cullen later," it was a simple question and I knew she didn't mean anything by it but it still made me cringe.

"There is no Mrs. Cullen and as for Jake's mother, well let's just say she isn't in the picture," I didn't like talking about it.

"Okay. How old is Seth," I was happy that she switched the subject so quickly.

"Seven months," I laughed at the shocked look on her face.

"Seven months, that has to be a mistake. He's already the size of a calf," I shook my head and continued to laugh.

"It was Jake's idea to get a big dog, my sister tried to convince him to get a Chihuahua," that caused us both to laugh. "Once Jake saw a picture of what one looks like he wanted nothing to do with the little dogs."

"Well as humongous as he is Seth is a sweetie," she smiled.

"Yeah he is," I ran a hand through my hair. "Do you have any other questions for me," she shook her head. "Well then I guess the only question I have left for you is when can you start?"

"Are you serious," her smile grew.

"Yes, the agency sent me a background check and all the paper work, everything seems good. Jake really seems to like you which is the most important thing, so I'd really like it if you would take the job," she was my last hope and the best choice.

"I would love the job," I let out a deep breath I had been holding.

"Great, I have a few papers from the agency I need you to fill out for me," I grabbed the papers and handed them to Bella. "We should probably talk about how the whole live-in arrangement will work," she took the papers and nodded her head. "As soon as you can move in I have a room for you. You'll also have your own bathroom connected to your room. If you want to keep your own place where you can go while I have time off that is fine. As I told you, my schedule is kind of crazy so I can't promise much time off. I know it is a lot to take on but if you're up for it would be such a big help."

"I'm on a month-to-month plan with my landlord so in four days I can be done with my lease. Would it be okay if I didn't have a separate place," she played with her sweater not looking up at me.

"Yes that would be perfectly fine," it would actually work out a lot better this way.

"Thanks," she gave me a small smile.

I checked on Jake to make sure he was still doing okay then led Bella upstairs to her new room. The room was right next to Jake's and across the hall from mine. The double doors opened up into a big, white room. The carpet was a boring tan color and not much to look at. There was a fireplace along the left wall and the doors to the bathroom were on the right. Directly in front of us was the king size bed with tables on each side.

"I know it isn't much and it is kind of boring but it's all yours. You can do whatever you want to it. If you need any help decorating, I know my mom and sister would be more than happy to help you with that. In fact I'm sure they would love it," she was silent the whole time while looking around at everything.

"This is too much," she finally said then bit her lip.

"Nonsense, this is your home now," she smiled brightly at me as I showed her the bathroom and walk-in closet before walking back downstairs.

We discussed when and how she was going to move her things into the house. Bella was not happy when I called a moving company to help her but I wasn't going to have her moving out all on her own. Luck was with us when the company said they could even come out today to help. Bella agreed that it would be for the best to move in as soon as possible. Things were moving so fast I almost forgot that we hadn't told Jake yet until Bella mentioned it. To say he was excited was an understatement. He jumped up and down and wrapped his arms around Bella's legs and Seth licked her hand.

"Watch Cars," he looked up at Bella with his arms still wrapped around her legs.

"Sorry buddy," she ran her fingers through his hair, "I have to go back to my place for a while." Jake dropped his arms from around her and his face fell. "Hey no pouting," she got down on her knees to look him in the eyes, "I'm going to come back very soon. I just need to get my things so I can move in here with you and your Daddy. Once I get back I promise we can watch Cars," Jake flung his body at Bella, wrapping his arms around her neck and kissing her cheek. I was a little jealous of how he got to hug and kiss her then I mentally slapped myself for being jealous of my three year-old son.

"Okay, hurry," he let go and pushed her away making Bella and me laugh.

"Pushy," she laughed as she walked out of the room.

I walked her to the door helping her with her jacket. It was the first time I got to touch her body and just grazing my fingers over her arm filled me with a warm tingling feeling I've never felt before.

"I'll be back soon, I'm sure it won't take long," I opened the door and watched her climb into a hunk of junk excuse of a truck.

Bella was right when she said it wouldn't take long, not even three hours later she was driving down the driveway with a small moving van behind her. Within thirty minutes Bella, the two movers, and myself had everything moved into Bella's new room. She didn't have much to put in her room, a bookshelf, lots of books, small TV with a stand, loveseat, clothes, and a few knickknacks. She kept telling me that there was no need for all the people to help her and she could have done it all on her own. Other than the bookshelf, I'm sure she could have moved everything but there was no way I was going sit back and let her do that. Once everything was in her room the movers left

Jake and Seth soon made themselves at home on Bella's bed as I helped her move thing around her room and she unpacked the boxes. I yelled at Seth to get down when he first jumped up but Bella said it wasn't a big deal since she would have to get a new bed set to fit the "massive" bed. I made a mental note to call Alice later and have her take Bella out to get the things she would need.

"Hungry," Jake said while patting his stomach.

"I guess it is time for dinner, isn't it," I looked at the clock on one of the bedside tables. "How about we go downstairs to see if there is anything to make?"

I looked through the cabinets while Jake and Bella watched from the stools by the island. I was lost and I knew it. There was food here but I just didn't know what to do with half of it. Finally I found a box of Mac 'N Cheese, now that was something I could make.

"No, no, no," Bella got up from the stool and walked over to me taking the box out of my hand. "You go sit down with Jake, I'll take care of dinner."

Bella moved around the kitchen like she owned it. Finding everything she needed within minutes. Soon the whole kitchen smelled amazing, the best smelling fettuccine alfredo. When she added the broccoli in with the noodles and chicken, Jake pouted.

"No pouting young man, broccoli is yummy," he shook his head but the pout went away.

Soon we were all sitting around the kitchen table eating the amazing food Bella cooked for us. Jake even ate the broccoli without complaining, something I never thought would happen.

"If you're going to cook like this all the time then I'll never try to make Mac 'N Cheese again," I'll also gain a hundred pounds but I didn't mind.

"Yes please stay away from the kitchen. I'll take over from now on," Jake cheered and Bella giggled.

When dinner was done and the kitchen was clean, Bella made good on her promise and watched Cars with Jake in the living room. I joined them halfway through settling in on the loveseat, watching the two of them on the couch more than the movie. Every few minutes Jake would scoot closer to Bella until he was tucked into her side. She grabbed a blanket and draped it over the two of them before running her fingers through his hair. It was amazing to watch them together. They acted as if this was an everyday occurrence instead of their first day together. Jake was out within minutes and Bella's eyes started to close shortly after. I watch them sleeping for a few more minutes before I decided it was time for them to go to bed properly.

"Bella," she wrapped her arms tighter around Jake protectively, which made me smile. "Bella," I tried again lightly shaking her. Her eyes popped open and blinked a few times adjusting to the darkness while looking at me.

"Sorry," her voice was groggy.

"Don't be, I just thought it was time to get both of you guys up to bed," I smiled down at her. She looked stunning with only the glow of the TV lighting her face.

"Sounds good," she pulled the blanket off.

I grabbed Jake from the couch and Bella followed me upstairs. She watched me from the doorway as I tucked him in, kissed his forehead, and told him I loved him. There was an awkward pause when we were both standing in front of our bedrooms. There was a strong urge inside me to hug and kiss her but I knew it was inappropriate.

"Goodnight Edward," she was the first to speak before opening her door. "I'm so happy you chose to hire me."

"Goodnight Bella," and with that she closed the door and I walked into my room. "I'm so happy too."

* * *

**They won't all be in Edward's POV soon you'll get Bella's**

**Reviews are amazing and make my day :D**


	3. Do I Hafta

**Hey guys sorry it took me so long to get this out, school started in on Tuesday and it is crazy. I hope to be updating once a week but I'm not sure if that will work. Thanks to everyone that left reviews, you guys are amazing. I hope you enjoy this next chapter, let me know what you think.**

**Giving love to my amazing beta scarletappy!!**

**Again I don't own Twilight.  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

The room I currently stood in was bigger than my entire apartment. The house that I now lived in was larger than any house I had ever been in. This all was still feeling unbelievable to me. I woke up this morning with no job, no money for next months rent, and nobody tying me to this town, and now I'm living in a freaking mansion. Not only was I living in a mansion but I was also living with the most amazing guys. Jake was sweet, funny, and so adorable. It was so easy to get along with him and it both amazed and horrified me when Edward talked about his previous nannies. It felt so natural to me to play with him or cuddle on the couch. I had that bond with my last family but it took almost a year to feel that strong of a connection. The other man of the house was pretty amazing too. When the door first opened and I got my first glimpse of Edward I thought I was seeing things, there is no way a man could be so handsome. He seemed unsure of himself when I first came in but slowly started to relax. I could see the love he had for his son as soon as we walked into the playroom.

Making dinner for the guys was so much fun. It was entertaining to watch Edward look for something to make. I knew it was time to steep in when he grabbed the box of Mac N' Cheese, and I had no problem taking over kitchen duty from now on. Cooking was always something that I enjoyed and Edward's kitchen was amazing with all the latest appliances.

When Edward mentioned his mother and sister helping me redecorate I got a little nervous. I've never been very social with people my own age, instead spending most of my time with children. I'm not complaining at all, I enjoy what I do but it doesn't allow much time with grown-ups other than my employers. So, the thought of spending a large amount of time with these woman made me nervous. Plus, I didn't want them to feel obligated just because I was now working for Edward.

I didn't have the energy to worry too much about it tonight since I was exhausted from the events of the day. Who knew getting a job, moving out of your apartment, and into your employer's house would be so tiring. I fell asleep instantly in the most comfortable bed ever; it was like sleeping on a cloud.

Edward had to be at work the next morning at six so I made sure to get up early to make him breakfast. I wanted him to know that I appreciated getting the job, plus I loved cooking in the morning. Something about being in a quite kitchen was always peaceful. I quickly found everything for omelets and even found a bag of hash browns in the freezer. I had just plated the first omelet and hash browns when I heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen.

"Mmm something smells amazing," Edward's voice broke the silence.

"I hope you like omelets," I bit my lower lip.

"Yes of course, but you didn't have to go through all this trouble," he dug into the food.

"It was no trouble at all," I began making an omelet for myself.

By the time I had my breakfast finished Edward was already rinsing his dish and apologizing that he had to eat and run. I waved it off and wished him a good day at the hospital. I finished breakfast than cleaned up the kitchen before going upstairs to wake Jake up. To my surprise, he was already awake and playing with Seth in his playroom. I brought both of them downstairs and made scrambled eggs, the only way he likes eggs, for Jake and fed Seth. Jake hummed in approval while he scarfed down his breakfast much like his dad.

"What would you like to do today buddy," I thought I would start off doing things he liked before adding things to the agenda. I didn't want to overwhelm him the first day.

"Play outside," he pointed to the sliding glass door that led outside. It looked a little cold, fall was turning into winter and the last of the leaves were about to fall from the trees.

"We can play outside only if you wear your warmest clothes," he nodded his head then jumped off the stood and ran upstairs.

I quickly finished the dishes then went up to grab my warm clothes and check on how things were going for Jake. What I found in his room was absolutely hilarious. It looked like Jake was wearing every sweater and sweatshirt he owned, he couldn't even put his arms down. Jake let out a frustrated sigh as I continued to laugh.

"Sorry buddy but you look so cute, and when I said you have to wear your warmest clothes I didn't mean all of them," he sighed again causing me to chuckle. "How about I help you take a few of those layers off and than we can go outside," he raised his hands over his head while I took five of the seven layers off. I'll never know how he got all of those clothes on by himself.

Once that whole ordeal was done, I grabbed my jacket and the three of us went out to play in the backyard. The backyard was much like the house, big and beautiful. On the deck, there was a grill and outdoor table with enough seats to fit eight people comfortably. Just off the deck was a large in ground pool complete with slide. I thought it was strange to have a pool in Washington when it is always rainy but who was I to complain. Beyond the pool and to the right of the yard was I giant jungle gym, which is where Jake ran off to. I pushed him on the swings for a few minutes before he wanted to play on the other things. I found a stump to sit on and watch Jake play, his whole face lit up when he went down the slide. Seth ran over to me with a ball in his mouth and dropped it at my feet. The ball looked disgusting, full of slobber and drool, but I hated to disappoint Seth so I picked it up and threw it towards the woods. It didn't take long for Seth to retrieve the ball, since I couldn't throw far, and bring it back to me. We did this a few more times before Jake ran over wanting to throw the ball. I watched the two play until Jake decided it was time to go back inside.

While Jake put the movie in the TV, I got a light snack for him. I couldn't believe he wanted to watch Cars again but when I suggested something else he simple shook his head and started the movie. Jake snuggled close to me again while watching the movie and fell asleep half way through. I watched him sleep for a little while; he looked so peaceful and innocent. I wish people could stay like that forever.

I let the movie continue but left the room to do a few things while Jake slept. I made my way to Jake's playroom that was just down the hall from the living room. I wanted to formularize myself with the things that Jake liked, besides Cars. The last time I spent time in there I was too nervous to really take in my surroundings. The walls of his playroom were adorable, a full underwater scene painted on all the walls. The closer I looked I noticed the characters from Finding Nemo were the ocean animals. I had a feeling before Cars; Finding Nemo was a big part of Jake's life. There was a small table towards the left that was filled with crayons, markers, color pencils, and coloring books. In the right corner of the room was a small TV along with a stake of DVDs. There was a storage unit next to the TV that held canvas boxes that could be pulled out. In the boxes was everything from extra crayons to hot wheel racecars. In the left corner of the room, there was an extra large dog bed for Seth that was clearly used often. There were a few oversized beanbags scattered around the room but other than those few things, the room was open to pay in. Overall, it was a perfect playroom for a child and made me smile.

"Lunch time Bellwa," Jake's voice caused me to jump. I turned around to see him standing in the doorway with Seth behind him.

"Yes, let's go get some lunch," he waited for me to leave the room before holding my hand as we walked towards the kitchen.

I made Jake homemade Mac N' Cheese and cut up an apple for him to eat. We ate together once it was ready and much like last nights meal Jake ate it all very quick. Once we were done, I noticed that Jake looked a little grungy and was probably due for a bath.

"You look a little dirty buddy, how about a bath," Jake's whole face fell as the words left my mouth.

"Do I hafta," he pouted slightly.

"Unless you want to start smelling like a stinky old shoe, I think you have to," he smirked a little when I talked about the shoe. "In face," I sniffed him, "I think you're starting to smell like one," I plugged my nose using my thumb and pointer finger. "It might be too late," I said with my nose still plugged making my voice sound funny and causing Jake to laugh. "Quickly to the bathroom before you get any stinkier," I grabbed him and carried him to the bathroom. Jake giggled as I sat him down and started the water. "Quickly Jake you have to hurry before you become permanently stinky. What would your father do," I joked more as Jake undressed and got in the bubble filled water.

"Bubbles," he cheers has he flung his hands around the bubbles.

Bath time was a little bit of a challenge but not because Jake didn't enjoy it, quite the opposite in fact. I kept making jokes about stinking, which would cause Jake to laugh and wave his hands around, thus spilling water and bubbles all over the place. By the end, Jake wasn't the only one that had to put on new clothes. I went to my room to throw on a long sleeve black shirt and a new pair of light blue jeans. I found Jake in his room still looking through his clothes.

"Do you need any help buddy," I stepped in. Jake's room was beautiful. With light blue walls and dark wood floors, trim, and furniture. It was perfect not only for a little boy but also for a teenager.

"Orange or green," he held up two different long sleeve shirts. One was orange with basketballs down the sleeves. The other was green with blue outlines of stars.

"Hmmmmm the green one," I said and he pulled it on over his head. "Now what would you like to do?"

"Play in playroom," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Sure," I was starting to see there wasn't much else to do around the house besides playing and while there was nothing wrong with that a boy needed more to do. I would have to talk with Edward later about taking Jake around town to do things. I didn't know how much the nannies before me had done with him but I'm sure Jake would enjoy it.

Jake played in the beanbags for a while, jumping from one to another and laughing the whole time. I flopped down in one only to be attacked by a flying Jake the next minute. I tickled him and we both laughed and played around until he decided he wanted to do some coloring, Seth happily laid in his bed watching the whole time. I stayed in the beanbag and watched Jake color. I could tell he was concentrating hard because he stuck his tongue out slightly and scrunched his eyebrows together. It was fascinating to watch him. After a while, I moved from the beanbag to the table and started to color with him. The page that Jake had been working on was great. Not only did he color the lion on the page, while staying in the lines, but he also added grass and a tree. Even a three he was very talented.

When Jake was done coloring he started to put together a puzzle. Once that was done, he moved onto his toy cars. He made little car noises while he ran them around the floor which made me smile. Seth whined a little before walking over to Jake and pushing his head into Jake's arm. Jake laughed then started to pet Seth. I loved how the two interacted, Jake never got frustrated with Seth and Seth never got bored of Jake. I had always wanted a dog growing up, I had forgotten why until I watched the two together. Having a dog was like having a best friend constantly around.

Before I knew it, it was time to start diner although I felt like I just made lunch. I decided to make cheddar broccoli soup for dinner, since Jake enjoyed the broccoli last night. I also grabbed some breadsticks out of the freezer to go along with the soup. I heard the font door open and close as I put the breadsticks in the oven.

"A guy could get used to walking into a great smelling kitchen like this," he inhaled deeply as he walked in the kitchen.

"Daddy," Jake yelled and ran at Edward. Suggestions

"Hey J-Man," Edward picked him up and hugged him tightly. "How was your day today," he set him down on one of the stools then sat on the other.

Jake proceeded to tell Edward about our first day together. There were a few times when Edward couldn't quite understand what Jake was trying to say so I would step in and fill in the blanks. When Jake got to the part about the bath Edward was shocked that I even got him in the bath and laughed loudly when I told him I needed to change after. Apparently, I wasn't the only one that had a hard time getting Jake to take a bath.

We ate diner together similar to last nights with the boys eating quickly and complementing me on the meal. It made me happy to know they enjoyed my cooking. I cleaned up again when we were done, Edward kept trying to tell me that wasn't my job but I ignored him. I stayed down stairs with Edward and Jake for an hour or so before yawning so loudly both guys laughed at me. I decide that was my cue to head to bed, I wished them both a goodnight before making my way to my room. Sleep again came instantly to me.

* * *

**Reviews are amazing and make me smile :D**


	4. Author Note

Okay first of all I have to say SORRY!!! I was trying really hard to keep up with this story so I was able to give you guys at least a chapter every other week, but as you can see that did not happen. School, family, and friends got in the way of that. I've just been so crazy busy that I haven't had the time. I know it isn't fair to you guys and I'm very sorry.

I did want to let you know that I will be continuing with this story. It may/will take me a while and I'm apologizing upfront for that. I hope at least a few of you stick with me.


	5. Again, Again

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! I can not say it enough and I know you guys deserve better but that is all I got. I'm really hoping that I can get a few more chapters done and out to you guys. But you should know that next week I'm starting work at a summer camp and I'm not sure if I'm going to have access to the internet.**

**Now on to the chapter…I really hope that you guys like it.**

**Nope I don't own Twilight.  
_**

To say I was nervous leaving the house was an understatement. It wasn't like I didn't trust Bella with Jake but then again it wasn't like I knew her very well. I was pretty sure she wouldn't leave during the day like Jessica did but I again didn't know that for sure. I did however know that Jake took to her like nobody else, that she made him happy, and she made me feel relaxed (a feeling I'm not very familiar with). Luckily work was chaotic so I didn't have much time to worry about what was going on at home.

I was finally able to leave the hospital a little after six o'clock and was happy to find no messages on my cell phone. That had to be a good thing, right? Bella's truck was still in the driveway when I got home, another good sign.

I was hit with a mouth watering smell as soon as I walked into the house. I think I may have even moan a little because of the delicious aroma. I hung my jacket up and let my nose lead me to the kitchen. Jake was sitting on a bar stool coloring in one of his books while Bella worked on dinner.

While we ate Jake told me all about his first day with Bella, whenever I would get confused Bella would clarify. The meal tasted even more delicious then it smelt and I knew I was going to have to start going to the gym. Bella insisted on cleaning up once we were all done eating, so Jake and I sat together in the living room.

"So you had a good day with Bella," I ran my hand through his hair.

"Yes Daddy, she is so much fun," he nodded his head smiling at me.

"Good, I'm really happy you like her. Did you want to watch a movie or play in the playroom?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together and nibbled on his lower lip. I had to bite my own lip to keep myself from laughing as he mauled over the two options. "Movie," he nodded his head once and I couldn't help but laugh this time.

"Alright you got it J-Man," I turned a movie on for us to watch just as Bella walked in from the kitchen.

We all sat together for a while until Bella's loud yawn caused Jake and me to laugh. Shortly after Bella said goodnight and made her way up to her bedroom. Soon after Jake let out a yawn of his own signaling bedtime. I tucked him in and read him a bedtime story before going to my own room.

I took a quick shower then changed into sweatpants and t-shirt before lying down on my bed. I knew I needed to call my mother and my sister but all I really wanted to do was go to bed. As if she could read my mind my phone started to ring "Barbie Girl".

"Hello sister," I answered.

"Edward why haven't you called me yet?"

I let out a deep sigh. "Alice I've had a pretty busy day and was just about to call you."

"Fine I guess that is okay. So I take it you got a new nanny since you didn't call Mom or me to come over and watch Jake today," she didn't wait for me to answer. "So how is she? Didn't run away yet? Does Jake like her? When do I get to meet the person that is taking care of my nephew?"

"Slow down Alice I will answer all of your questions but you need to take a breath," I heard her let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes I did hire a new nanny. Her name is Bella and she is twenty-five years old. So far she is amazing, hasn't run away yet, and both Jake and Seth love her. You should see the way he is with her. They act as if they've known each other for their whole life. About the meeting her part I was actually going to ask you for a favor. Bella's room is very plain and I think she needs to add some life to it," before I was able to actually ask her for help she was squealing and talking a mile a minute about swatches. "Alice please calm down," I almost had to shout to get her to hear me. "I still have to make sure it is okay with Bella before I set anything up. If I do get the go ahead from her I'm also going to see if Mom wants to help top and maybe Rose."

"Oh Edward that would be so much fun. We could have a girls day out, you know we haven't had one of those in so long. Mom would just love it and I'm sure Rose would be up for it," she didn't take one breath or pause the entire time.  
"Alice, remember that I need to talk to Bella first. So don't go making any plans yet, okay?"

"Fine, fine, just let me know as soon as she says yes. I'll talk to you later," and with that she hung up.

I knew I should call my mom but I didn't have any energy left inside of me and before I knew it was out. The next thing I knew my alarm was going off waking me for another long day at the hospital. I went through my morning routing before making my way down to the kitchen. Again Bella was already awake and in the kitchen.

"Good morning Bella," I greeted her before pouring myself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Edward, there are muffins on the table if you are hungry," she gave me a small smile before getting back to her book.

I grabbed a muffin and sat down next to her. "Mmm this muffin is delicious Bella but you really don't have to make breakfast every morning."

"I know but I enjoy doing it."

"Oh, before I forget there is something I've been meaning to ask you," she closed her book then looked up at me. "Aren't you going to forget where you stopped," I motioned towards her book, she didn't mark the page.

"Oh no I've read this book so many times that I can start wherever," she laughed a little and looked down at the worn out copy of _Wuthering Heights_. "So what did you want to ask me?"

"I know I asked you earlier about having my sister and mom help you decorate your room, so I was just wondering if you have given it any thought."

"Yeah that would be nice," her voice sounded unsure as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You really don't have to go if you don't want to. I think you all would have a great time but it is completely up to you," I hoped she would want to go but I could understand being a little nervous about it.

"No, I do want to go. I guess I'm just a little nervous but I think it would still be fun."

"Good, so the next day I have off is Friday. I know that means another two days of a boring room but I hope that is okay. If you want to go sooner I'm sure I could get someone else to come look after Jake while you guys go out," I realized I was rambling just about the time Bella started to giggle.

"Edward take a breath," now she sounded like me talking to Alice. "Friday would be great as long as it works for you mom and sister."

"Oh trust me shopping is always works with their schedules," Bella looked a little nervous which caused me to chuckle. "Don't worry I'll tell them to go easy on you," I looked down at my watch and realized I needed to get going. "Well I got to head to the hospital, I'll make sure to call my sister and mom to let them know the good news," I grabbed a muffin for the road.

"Have a good day at work," she gave me a big smile before taking a sip of coffee and opening her book.

I quickly called Alice on the way to work, to say she was excited would be putting it lightly. If I didn't have such good reflexes I'm sure I would be deaf in one ear. I didn't have enough time to call my mom so Alice said that she would do it. I'm sure I'm going to catch hell about that later.

Work was much slower today than it was yesterday, which made the day drag on. By noon I was ready to get the hell out of there and back home. I kept thinking about my conversation with Bella this morning. It wasn't the content of the talk that kept playing in my mind but instead the feeling of having someone to talk to. All the other nannies would either still be asleep or in a different part of the house when I left in the morning. None of them had ever made me breakfast and had a conversation with me before I left for work. It was nice to have a few minutes to talk and relax before rushing off to a busy day. I found myself smiling just thinking about it.

I was finally able to leave the hospital after helping a little girl that feel out of a tree. She was a great patient and never once cried. I was the one that wanted to cry when her mother started hitting on me. I've come to accept the fact that as a doctor women like to hit on me but it still made me slightly uncomfortable, especially when it was a mother of a patient, a married mother I might add.

I had two messages on my phone when I turned it on which made me a little nervous. I relaxed after hearing they were both from my mom. I was right about catching hell about not calling her sooner. immediately I dialed her number.

"Edward honey, would you care to explain why I had to hear it from you sister that you hired a new nanny and she wants to go shopping with us on Friday," yep she's not so happy with me.

"Mom, I'm sorry I know I should have called you but I really didn't have any time this morning after Alice almost caused permanent damage to my eardrum," we both chuckled. "So dose Friday work for you? Do you know if Alice called Rose?"

"Yes honey, Friday is going to be perfect and Alice did call Rose. All three of us will be at your house bright and early Friday morning. Alice told me that your nanny's name is Bella and Jake adores her. I'm so happy for Jake and you Edward and I just can't wait to meet her," it was times like these that I knew were Alice got it from. My mother could have just as much energy as Alice.

"Yes Mom both Jake and I are happy to have her with us. I did want to talk to you a little about Friday though," I was pulled into the garage and turn the car off. "Bella seems to be a little nervous about going shopping with you guys, so just please take it easy on her. I would hate to lose a wonderful nanny just because my crazy family scared her away."

"Oh hush your mouth Edward. You know we will take good care of her, you have nothing to worry about," we talked for a few more minutes about the family before I finally decided it was time to head inside.

"Again, again," I heard Jake's cheerful voice coming from the kitchen when I walked into the house followed by giggling and clapping. Suddenly music started coming from the kitchen.

"Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dinning room proudly presents, your dinner," I walked into the kitchen to see Bella curtsey towards Jake causing him to giggle.

Bella sang along to the song as it played while dancing around the kitchen. She tucked a napkin into Jake's shirt when the music told her to and danced with the plates during other parts. Seth sat next to Jake barking and wagging his tail happily. It was adorable watching the three of them and before I could stop myself I started to dance and sing along. At first Bella was startled but quickly got over it when Jacob started to laugh louder. By the end of the song all three of us were dancing and singing, or in Jake's case giggling.

"Again, again," Jake cheered when the song ended.

"Sorry buddy I'm way too tired to do that for a third time," Bella ran her fingers through his hair. "Plus I'm sure your Daddy is hungry," she looked up at me with hope.

"Oh yes J-Man I'm so hungry I think I could eat you," I picked him up and start to pretend to eat him.

"No Daddy, Bellwa help me," he reached for her.

"Don't worry Jake, I'll protect you," she lunged forward trying to grab Jake but instead knocked us all back against the wall. I wrapped my free arm around Bella to make sure she didn't fall down. Something inside of me clicked then, it felt so right and natural to be holding the two of them in my arms.

"Daddy okay," I quickly realized that I was still holding on to Bella so I regrettably let go.

"Yeah buddy I'm okay," I kissed his cheek.

"Sorry about that Edward I didn't mean to cause us all to crash into the wall," Bella laughed nervously.

"No problem, I know you didn't. Now did I hear someone say something about dinner?"

We had a light supper that night and then all hung out in the living room together. Jake was the first to go to bed and Bella and I were left alone together.

"I talked to my mom and sister today and they are both on for Friday, if that is still okay with you," she nodded her head. "They also invited my sister-in-law Rose, I hope that is also okay," she again nodded her head and I told her what time they would be here on Friday. Once I was done Bella asked if she could talk to me about Jacob and I was a little nervous.

"I was just wondering if I could maybe take him to the park or out during the day. I'm not sure what the other nannies did with him all day but I feel like he might want to get out of the house for a little bit," she played with the bottom of her shirt, a nervous habit I had noticed. "I mean as long as it is okay with you, if not that is completely fine and I'm sure we would be able to find more things to do around the house."

"Bella," she was really cute when she was nervous, "of course it would be okay for you to take Jake out during the day. I trust you."

"I was also wondering if maybe I could teach him things. I mean I have my teachers degree so I know what I'm doing. The last family I worked for had me do it but if you want Jake to wait for school that is completely fine with me," again she was back to being nervous and rambling.

"Of course, anything you want to do is fine as long as you aren't putting Jake in any danger I trust your judgment," the smile she gave me lit up the room and caused me to smile myself.

"Thanks Edward. I should probably get to bed," she stretched her arms over her head causing her shirt to rise up. For the life of me I could not make my eyes look away from the sliver of creamy skin. I quickly stood up so I didn't get caught.

"Okay, well goodnight Bella," I watched her walk up the stairs.

"Goodnight Edward," she called over her shoulders.

I feel back against the couch as soon as she was out of sight and ran my hands through my hair. Bella was affecting me like no other woman had, I just hope that the crazy women in my family don't scare her away before I get to know her better.

**Leave me some love if you loved it :D**


	6. Cue nervous gulp

**Okay first of all I want to thank my wonderful beta, I realize I didn't do it lat chapter and I feel horrible about it, thanks so much for sticking with me scarletappy! I'm working on the writing a few more chapters before I have to leave and hope to be able to give you guys one more chapter before next Thursday.**

**Thanks so much to everyone that stuck with the story and everyone that reviewed! I hope you guys like this chapter.  
_**

My first week on the job was amazing. It went so much better than I could have imagined. Jacob was so easy to take care of and so far there had been no freak outs or tantrums. That's not to say it will stay like that forever, I know all too well how kids can go from smiles one moment to tears the next. I'm just hoping the smiles will stay for a while. It was nice to know that Edward already trusted me with his son.

On Wednesday I asked Jake if he wanted to go to park but he decided he wanted to play in the backyard instead. So that is what we did along with Seth. The three of us spent almost the whole day running around outside. It was so much fun goofing around with Jake as Seth covered us in kisses. It was times like that where I loved my job. I got to spend my day acting like a big kid and get paid to do so, not a bad life if you ask me.

I woke up Thursday morning to the sound of thunder and a knock on my door. I quickly got out of bed and opened the door to find Edward holding a sleeping Jake.

"Sorry to wake up but I need to get ready and Jake has a hard time sleeping alone during a storm," it took me a minute for my brain to process what was going on since I was still half asleep. It doesn't help that Edward's morning hair looked even more like sex hair and my mind kept chanting, _touch the hair, touch the hair_.

Finally my brain kicked in and I moved aside so Edward could set Jake down on my bed. I got back into bed just as another boom of thunder went off. Instantly Jake's arms were wrapped around my neck.

"Shhhh it's going to be okay baby," I ran my hands through his head and felt him relax next to me.

"You guys have a good day, I'll see you went I get home," Edward whispered before leaving the room. As he was turning to leave the light from the hallway hit his face and I could have sworn his eyes were watery. It must have just been my imagination.

Edward was right when he said that Jake did not like the storms and it wasn't just him either, Seth is not a fan of thunderstorms either. So the whole day the three of us had what I like to call a "rainy day". This consisted of bumming around the house watching movies and napping. Jake got really excited when I told him he could wear his pajamas if he wanted to. I brought all of the pillows and blankets from my room to set up in the living room and the three of us cuddled for most of the day.

Jake was in charge of picking the movies all day and I supplied the food. We were half way through The Incredibles when I heard the front door open. Seconds later Edward walked into the living room.

"Well what do I have here," he looked down at the three of us causing Seth to wag his tail.

"Rainy day Daddy," Jake patted the spot next to him for Edward to join us.

I tried to explain what a "rainy day" meant but Jake kept shushing me which cause Edward and I to laugh. Once the movie was done Jake told Edward that he needed to go put on his pajamas so we were all wearing our "rainy day" clothes . While he was upstairs Jake helped me with dinner. The whole day had been simples so I was keeping the mean the same way, sandwiches and chips for everyone. He helped me carry the food to the living room just as Edward came down the stairs. It was as if time stood still as I took in the sight before me. Edward was wearing blue and black plaid pajama pants and a black beater that was tight enough to see his muscles but not obnoxiously tight. He turned towards us and I caught a glimpse of a tattoo on his shoulder causing my mouth to water. Was the man trying to kill me?

The whole instant must have only taken seconds but while it happened I was frozen in spot. This caused Jake to run into me and made me almost spill the plate of sandwiches I was carrying.

"Uft, Bellwa," Jake rubbed his head with that hand that wasn't carrying the bag of chips.

"Sorry about that buddy," I used the accident as an excuse to look away from Edward. He did not need to see my bright red face. "Are you alright," he rubbed his head one last time then nodded it before heading into the living room.

I spent the rest of the night trying not to look at Edward's hair, chest, or tattoo. It was very hard to do so when all I really wanted to do was look at and touch each of those things. I was surprised when Jake fell asleep around eight, since we had been lazy all day I expected it to be hard to get him to go to bed. I helped Edward carry everything upstairs and we both said goodnight to Jake before going back to the living room.

"Did you want to watch a movie with me Bella? I know you've been doing that all day but I thought you might enjoy something not made by Disney or Pixar," I thought about it for a few seconds. Part of me really wanted to get the heck away from sexy, pajama wearing Edward because I didn't trust myself. The other part of me wanted to spend more time alone with Edward. Guess which part won?

"Sure that sounds good," curled up on the loveseat.

Edward and I made small talk while he looked through the DVD collection. He kept reassuring me that his family would take it easy on me tomorrow and if at anytime I thought it was too much I could just call him. It was really sweet that he wanted me to get to know his family but be comfortable about too.

I honestly can't remember what movie he finally decided to watch because I was too busy watching Edward. Throughout the movie I would sneak peeks of him on the couch. His face looked so hansom in the glow of the TV; it was the last thing I saw before sleep over took me.

I woke up the next morning bright and early and in my bed. Wait that is weird, I don't remember leaving the living room last night, but I guess I must have. Today was Friday and that only meant one thing…shopping with Edward's family. Cue nervous gulp.

It took me twice as long to get ready this morning than ever before. I kept changing my outfit and hair style. Finally I settled on my favorite pair of jeans, a deep blue tank top with white flowers embroidered around the neckline, a white cardigan to go over it, my mother's necklace, and blue converse. I left my hair down in a soft natural waves, I thought it was boring but better then throwing it up. All in all I thought that I looked pretty okay **(outfit on profile)**.

I wasn't surprised that I was the first one awake, I tend to not be able to sleep when I'm nervous. I used the extra time to make a big breakfast, it was something that I knew would sooth me. I got everything together to make homemade pancakes, bacon, scramble eggs, and hash browns. I know I was going a little overboard but I needed the distraction. I had just finished the first stack of pancakes when I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Morning Bellwa," Jake cheered from Edward's arms.

"Good morning Bella, it smells wonderful in here. Are you planning on feeding an army," Edward chuckled as he set Jake down on a barstool at the island.

"Morning boys. Sorry I guess I did get a little carried away," Edward helped me carry all the food to the table.

We had just sat down to eat when the doorbell rang. I could feel my heart rate increase and my palms started to sweat.

"Sorry they must be early, I'll go get them," Edward excused himself.

"Bellwa okay," Jake looked up at me with syrup all over his face.

"Yeah buddy I'm okay," I took a sip of coffee hoping it would calm my nervous.

"Yeah I know we're early but I was just so excited to go shopping," I could hear a woman's voice coming towards the kitchen.

"Really Alice, you excited to go shopping? No way," Edward teased what I assumed to be his sister.

Finally, after what felt like forever Edward along with three women finally made it to the kitchen. Each of the women were completely different but completely beautiful. The first woman I noticed was short, even shorter then my 5'4" frame, and had short black hair that stuck out in the back, she reminded me of a pixie fairy. The woman on her right was around my height with honey colored hair. It reminded me of Edward's hair but just a little lighter. Her eyes were worm and comforting, this must be Edward's mother. The final woman was supermodel beautiful. She towered over the other woman, almost as tall as Edward, and had gorgeous golden blond hair that fell down her back. I instantly felt self-conscious around this group of women.

"Mmm Edward it smell delicious in here," the blond amozon model inhaled deeply.

"Yes it does smell amazing. Did you pick breakfast up this morning," the pixie teased him.

"No Alice I did not pick it up, Bella made it all," and just like that all the eyes in the room were on me. Thanks a lot Edward.

"Oh honey it smells wonderful and you are absolutely beautiful," the woman I expected to be Edward's mother pulled me into a tight hug. I stood still for a while before awkwardly hugging her back. "Oh I'm so sorry I never introduced myself," she pulled back from my, "I'm Esme Cullen, Edward's mother."

"It is very nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," there was something about her that made me feel calm and relaxed.

"Oh dear please call me Esme," she gave me a warm smile that could only be describe as a mother's smile.

"Me next, me next," the pixie jumped up and down next to Edward before skipping over to me. "My name is Alice, Edward's older sister. It is so nice to finally meet you Bella. I just know that the two of us are going to be such great friends," she then proceeded to give me a bone crushing hug. She may be small but she sure is strong.

"Alice lay off the poor girl, she looks like she is going to pass out," the blond one that must be Rose smacked Alice's ass making Alice jump away from me.

"Sorry about the crazy pixie she eats sugar like people drink water. I'm Rosalie, Edward's sister-in-law. Oh Edward before I forget your lovely oaf of a brother is going to call you later to get together for a guys day," Rosalie was just as hyper as Alice but somehow had a calming presence about her.

"Yummy Bella these pancakes taste amazing, Jasper is going to be so jealous he missed out," Alice took another huge bite of her pancake. I must have had a confused look on my face, "duh sorry I forgot, Jasper is my husband. I'm sure you will meet him later."

"Yeah, Emmett was going to call him about guys day too," Rosalie filled a plate full of food. Something about seeing someone as beautiful as Rosalie eating a full plate of food almost made me laugh, it just didn't look right.

"Jake you want to have a day with the boys," Esme bounced him on her knee while they both eat from the same plate.

"Yay," he clapped his hands. "Bellwa come," he looked over at me.

"Sorry buddy I'm going out with the girls today," he pulled out his signature pout and big puppy-dog eyes. "Aww buddy I'll be back later, I promise," I held my pinkie up for a pinkie promise.

Esme looked between the two of us with watery eyes and a big smile. I looked around the table and noticed the other women each wore similar smiles. Of course this caused me to blush.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if we could go up to your room to get a feel for the space and get a better idea of what you wanted," Alice broke the silence that had fallen over the table.

"Umm yeah that would be good," I got up to start clearing the table.

"Please Bella leave that for me," Edward stood up quickly and took the plate out of my hand. Alice then grabbed my arm pulling me up the stairs.

Alice and Esme talked most of the time while we were in my room, you could tell they were really in their element. The only guild lines I gave the girls was that I had to keep all of my books out and nothing too flashy. Alice pouted about the flashy part and I knew where Jake learned how to pout. Esme reassured me that everything would be fine and I would have total control at the stores. We all said a quick goodbye to the boys before piling into Esme's SUV. Whatever worries I had about fitting in with the group of women were quickly erased. All of them were welcoming, even Rosalie who insisted I call her Rose.

It only took fifteen minutes to get into Seattle and to the first store. I got a little overwhelmed as Alice ran around the store pulling out different comforters and curtains. More than once Esme had to rain her in and bring her back down to earth. I didn't find anything I liked enough to buy at the first store so we were on to the next. In the next store I feel in love with a simple blue comforter set that had white branches at the bottom **(picture on profile)**. It was simple yet beautiful and I knew I wanted it instantly. Alice insisted I get all the pillows that matched. Esme found two white side tables that would be the perfect height for the bed. Alice insisted that I still needed to get a new bookshelf that would match as well as an entertainment center. Apparently the loveseat I already owned would match everything since it is already white. Rose found a beautiful, big, white bookshelf that would fit all my current books plus have more room. Alice was very picky when it came to an entertainment center but finally found one that everyone agreed on. All of the furniture was white which made me a little nervous, I didn't want my whole room to be white but Alice said it would be fine. As we were checking out I started to get really worried, everything was adding up to be more expensive than I originally planned. My palms started to sweat as I saw the price go up, and up, and up.

"Sweetie is something wrong," Esme gave me a worried glance.

"Oh no nothing," my voice was uneven.

"The total is one-thousand three-hundred fifty-five dollars and seventy-three cents," my hands started to shake as I reached into my purse.

"Here you go," Alice's pixie voice made my hands still.

"Alice what are you doing," I was shocked.

"Edward gave me his card for you to use. You didn't honestly think that he would make you pay did you," she looked at me like I was crazy.

"Umm yes I did," was it really all that crazy to expect to pay for the things going into my room? "I really can't accept all of this, it is way too much."

"Oh honey, yes you can and you will accept it. One thing you'll come to learn about us Cullens, we take care of our own," her words hit something deep inside me and I had to blink back the tears.

"Thanks Esme," she pulled me into a bone crushing hug, like mother like daughter.

"Alright girls now let's get to the fun shopping. Clothes here we come," cue nervous gulp.

**If you liked it please let me know, if you want to see changes please let me know that too :D**


	7. Author Note II

Hey guys so I just wanted to let you know what has been going on in my life so maybe you'll understand why there haven't been many updates. My grandma has Alzheimer's and has not been doing very good. So when I'm not working at camp I'm trying to spend as much time with her as I can. I don't know if any of you have had a loved one who has been affected with this diseases, if you have you know how physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausting it is. If you haven't known someone you are lucky and I hope you never have to go through it. I've been trying to write when I have some free time but the story is coming out a lot darker and depressing than I want it to be. I know it isn't fair to make you guys wait forever for an update but right now my family is my main focus, but I do want you to know that I'm not giving up on this story. I think things might become better once classes start (which is the complete opposite from last year), but I really can't promise anything. All I can say is I'm sorry and I miss my FanFiction Family (or as I like to call you guys my FFF), I hope to be back updating very soon.


End file.
